poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks
Pooh's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks is a new upcoming movie by BowserMovies1989. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In this Pooh's Adventures musical featuring the music of the sherman brothers, an apprentice witch, three Cockney war evacuees, five stuffed animals, a Pokémon, two Fairies, two Ghosts, Two Droids, a giant Lizard, two former Star Wars villains now heroes, a Flying Squirrel, a Moose, a Skeleton, a Snow Queen, a Princess, a Sponge, a Starfish, a Squid, a Squirrel, a Crab, a Group of Fairy Students, a Group of Kids and their Digimon, a Rabbit, two Minitarue-Sized Fairies and a Little Bat, and an illusionist conman travel on a magic bed across war-torn England and beyond, encountering various inhabitants of London, football-playing cartoon animals, and Nazi invaders along with an evil Monster and his Family, four Digimon, a Princess of the Fire Nation, a Russian Dictator, two Russian Thieves, the Psycho Rangers, a Thief, a Mad Scientist, a evil Robot, a Bag of Bugs and Three Troublemakers, a Sea Creature from Bikini Bottom, three Witch Students, a Dark Sorceror from a Magical Dimension, an Evil Lord of the Underworld and his Two Minions, a Fox and a Bear, a Voodo Witch Doctor, and an Owl. In 1940, with the young men away at World War II, Dorset's only defence is the elderly Home Guard. Eglantine Price is a spinster taking a witchcraft correspondence course in the hope of somehow helping the war effort. She is serious, practical and firm. To her annoyance, she is assigned the care of three young siblings evacuated from the London Blitz Bombings (she tries to refuse, but due to a government order, she is forced to take the children in). The three, Charlie, Carrie and Paul Rawlins along with Winnie the Pooh and his friends, discover her witchcraft and Charlie blackmails her. In exchange for their silence, Miss Price casts a spell on a bedknob which Paul pulled off Miss Price's late father's brass bed. The bed can now travel anywhere that Paul tells it. Miss Price receives a disturbing letter from the head of the Correspondence College of Witchcraft, telling her that due to the war, the next lesson could not be mailed to her. Miss Price, searching for the "substitutiary locomotion" spell which makes inanimate objects move of their own accord, uses the flying bed to travel with the children and the others to London in search of Professor Emelius Browne, the putative headmaster of the Emilius Brown Correspondence College of Witchcraft. He is revealed as a conman who inadvertently used spells from a book of a real magician, Astoroth. Mr. Browne takes them to "his" town house, which is actually someone else's mansion in an abandoned part of bombed-out London, from whose nursery Paul takes a children's picture book about the Lost Isle of Naboombu. In possession of half of Astoroth's spellbook, the group travels to Portobello Road's marketplace to seek the other half, where an extensive multicultural dance sequence takes place. A spiv (petty criminal) named Swinburne overhears them looking through bookstalls. He later approaches them and takes them at knifepoint to a character called the Bookman, who has the latter half of the book. The completed text tells the legend of the spell but does not give the magic words, which are engraved on a medallion formerly owned by Astoroth. The wizard had used his magic to imbue animals with anthropomorphism but the animals killed Astoroth, stole many of his magical spells and items, and took over the Isle of Naboombu, which is described in the children's book which Paul is still carrying. The Bookman tries to grab Paul's book by knifepoint, but they escape on the bed to the mystical island. They land in the nearby lagoon and find a cartoon realm where fish can talk, and they can breathe underwater. Miss Price and Mr. Browne win first prize in an underwater dance contest, but a giant fishhook pulls the bed and the humans and Pooh and the others out of the water. An anthropomorphic sailor bear pulls the bed to shore and the group persuade him to take them to see the king, a lion who is looking for a referee for the royal football match. The king wears a medallion: the Star of Astoroth, which has the words to the sought-after spell engraved upon it. Mr. Browne, claiming to have captained Tottenham Hotspur, referees the game, sustaining substantial comic damage from the animals, and - using what he refers to as the "gypsy switch" - steals the Star of Astoroth from around the king's neck, replacing it with his referee's whistle. The group use the bed to return home, only to discover that the Star cannot leave the cartoon world; the medallion has vanished from Mr. Browne's pocket. Paul reveals that the words of the spell have been in his nursery book all along. (The words are "Treguna, Mekoides, Trecorum Satis Dee.") Miss Price attempts the spell, but is unable to control it. Mr. Browne is flustered when the children and a villager begin to treat him as a parent and a spouse for Miss Price respectively; he hurriedly leaves for the train station, although he promises to keep in touch in them. During the night, a Nazi raiding party (along with The Bowser Family, Azula, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Team Rocket, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Valtor, Hades, Pain, Panic, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Dr. Facilier, and the Grand Duke of Owls) invades Miss Price's house. She and the children and the others are taken to the village armory and museum. Mr. Browne discovers Germans at the train station, cutting telephone wires and engaging in other acts of sabotage. After foiling them, he returns to Miss Price's home. Finding it overrun, he breaks into the workshed and turns himself into a rabbit to evade capture and follows the group to the castle. Having been left alone inside the castle with Miss Price and the children and our heroes, Mr. Browne insists the substitutiary locomotion spell be cast on the old uniforms and weapons of the castle, stating that there is no other choice. Miss Price agrees with him and uses the spell to bring everything on display as medieval Knights, Elizabethan Guards, Cavaliers, Redcoats, and Highlanders all to life. The army march off under the command of Miss Price, who then uses another broom found in the castle to fly, counter-attacking the Nazi invaders in a comic action sequence. The defeated and confused Nazis retreat back into the sea after detonating charges in Miss Price's workshop, and the explosion knocks her from the sky, where she had been directing the magical attack astride a flying broomstick. This breaks the spell, and the army collapses as though deflated. The arriving Home Guard pulls the last string by firing at the fleeing Nazis before letting them go far away from the shore. The shed in which Miss Price keeps her spells is destroyed. Since Eglantine has a rotten memory, she will no longer be able to do magic although she has few regrets as she has been able to perform some small service to the war effort, and, in any event, she felt that she could never be a "proper witch" because of how she felt about poisoned dragon's liver. Mr. Browne enlists himself to the Home Guard, promising to return. As he departs down the road to accept his new job at their station, Charlie complains that they won't have any more fun - to which Paul replies, "Well, still got this, en't I?", pulling out the magical glittering bedknob, implying that they can at least go anywhere they like. Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Princess Aurora, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Valtor and The Masters of Evil will guest star in this film. *The Fisherman Bear will reveal to be Pooh's cousin. *The Winnie the Pooh ''series, ''The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frozen, The Rescuers Down Under, Sleeping Beauty, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks ''were all made by Disney. *BrerJake90 was originally going to co-direct the film with Bowser, but he retired from making anymore crossover films, so Bowser will make the film himself. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films